An Elementary Murder
' An Elementary Murder (Case #40) '''is the fortieth case of the game. The victim was an Au Pair named Irina Nemovska. She was found with her throat slit in a school classroom. The killer was Jenny Honeycomb, a teacher. Jenny was a closeted lesbian and she and Irina were lovers. Irina wanted to make their relationship public but Jenny was scared of the repercussions this would have on her. One day Jenny asked Irina to come over in her classroom during recess, she had brought a gun hidden in a teddy bear with her to threaten Irina so that she wouldn't tell anyone of their secret relationship and leave the town. She wasn't planning to shoot at her but near enough so that she would be scared, but the gun was broken. Irina, thinking Jenny really wanted to kill her, then jumped at her; Jenny tried to fend her off with her inhaler but it only made Irina fight harder. As Irina pinned Jenny to a wall, Jenny grabbed a pair of child's scissors from one of the desks and stabbed the victim to death. Victim *'Irına Nemovska (found with her throat slit in a school classroom) Murder Weapon *'''Child's Scissors Killer *'Jenny Honeycomb' Suspects jenny.PNG|Jenny Honeycomb sarah.PNG|Sarah Mills coroline.PNG|Caroline Fitzgerald janice.PNG|Janice Mills dennis.PNG|Dennis Mills Killer's Profile *The killer owns a teddy bear. *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes classroom.PNG|Classroom my game.PNG|Hamster Cage toy room.PNG|Girl's Bedroom kids room.PNG|Little Girl's Desk bus.PNG|School Bus Seats driver seat.PNG|Driver's Station Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Classroom. *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Passport. *Ask Miss Honeycomb if she knew the victim. *Examine Gun. *Analyze Fibers. (00:15:00) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. *Examine Torn Photo. *Talk to the little girl in the corridor. *Examine Locked Cellphone. *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about her relationship with Irina. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate School Bus Seats. *Question Janice Mills about Irina. *Examine Letter. *Analyze Russian Text. (01:00:00) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about Irina’s lover. *Investigate Little Girl’s Desk. *Examine School Story Book. *Question Dennis Mills about the story book. *Examine Pencil Case. *Examine Child’s Scissors. *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Examine Victim’s Handbag. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Driver’s Station. *Examine Torn Paper. *Analyze Airplane Ticket. (02:00:00) *Ask Janice Mills why she bought a ticket to Russia. *Talk to Dennis Mills about his phone call with Irina. *Examine Gift Box. *Analyze Birthday Card. (02:00:00) *Question Jenny about the birthday gift. *Investigate Hamster Cage. *See if everything is okay with Sarah. *Examine Modelling Clay. *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) *Investigate Hamster Cage. *Examine Sawdust. *Analyze Bullet. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Janice Mills about her behavior towards her daughter. *Examine Teddy Bear. *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. *Give the bear to Janice Mills. (Rewards: Undercover Bear, Bear Jacket) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his behavior towards his daughter. *Investigate Hamster Cage. *Examine Toy Trolley. *Give the hamster to Dennis Mills. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Reassure Sarah Mills. *Investigate School Bus Seats. *Examine Inhaler’s Canister. *Analyze Inhaler. (06:00:00) *Give the inhaler to Sarah Mills. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *After you arrest Jenny and click on Caroline, it says that she has asthma. However, it is not included in her profile. This was probably just a mistake made by the game developers. *This case, Killing Me Softly and At the End of the Rope have similarities, from it: someone in Additional Investigation will make you do examing before investigating, just like helping Kevin Parker and Luke Harris. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *This is case is one of the two cases which features the youngest and shortest suspect, Sarah Mills. The other is Isaac Hersberger. Category:Cases Category:University